Aks Moe
Aks Moe was a deeply superstitious Gran Senator from Malastare. Making Enemies Aks grew up on the Gran-dominated world of Malastare. Like most Malastarian Grans, he hated the native Dugs and saw them as unworthy of respect. Aks attended Malastare's best school and was hired by the planetary government to lead its efforts to control the Dugs. He also learned how to speak Galactic Basic Standar, but his voice was so high-pitched and whiny many of his fellow politicians found it annoying as hell. When a severe crime wave began, the Dugs took the blame. He implemented a new strategy of sedating them and implanting small radio transmitters under their skin in order to keep better track of them. The Dugs, understandably, protested this action, but they were unable to resist the full force of the Gran government. This plan won Aks much support among his fellow Gran and he was able to use it to win a seat in the Galactic Senate. Senate Career Despite his desire to lead, Aks suffered from severe panic attacks. He was not a good speaker, and had the tendency to repeat things that others said. In the Senate, this led to him seconding just about any motion that was suggested regardless of how stupid it was. This effectively slowed the proceedings to a near halt. Many in the Senate assumed that he was doing this in order to expose the stupidity of only needing two votes to carry a motion to the floor, but he just couldn't help himself. As his profile in the Senate rose, he was asked to give policy speeches on several occasions, but declined due to his anxiety. With the help of licensed analrapist Ask Aak, he was able to overcome this fear, but demanded that Aak be kept around in order to bring him luck. Also, after his first successful speech, he began wearing the same pair of underpants every day. After a few months of intensive analrapy, Aks still compulsively seconded motions, but was more aware that he was doing it. Terrorists! During an otherwise uneventful day in the Senate, Bail Organa introduced a motion to end the subjugation of Dugs on Malastare. As Aks Moe moved forward to speak, everyone naturally assumed that he would second the motion, but for the first time since joining the governing body, he, instead, attacked Organa's measure detailing a number of problems with it and pointing out that the Senate did not have the power to govern Malastare in that way. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, shocked by this sudden display of compitence, met with Aks shortly thereafter. Free from his anxiety, Aks confidently laid out a list of priorities that he wanted Palpatine to address in exchange for his loyalty. His success, however, was short lived. A Dug terrorist group had been using Moe's senate speech as a recruiting tool, and had made him their number one target. While attending a retreat on Felucia, Moe was killed by a bomb placed on his personal transport. Category:Galactic Senate